


Home and Love: A HanLeia Mother's Day Tale

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: On the most important of days, one that celebrates Mom, Han and Ben come up with an idea to surprise Leia with a day of love and pampering. Unfortunately, as most things do, nothing seems to go to plan.A (rather late) HanLeia Mother's Day tale.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Home and Love: A HanLeia Mother's Day Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



> So...this was meant to be posted around Mother's Day but obviously given that it's a month later...that did not happen. It's been a really rough few months with all the coronavirus stuff going on, so I hope this brings at least a little bit of happiness to someone like it did for me. 
> 
> Also, this is the first of hopefully many fics for penna_nomen in exchange for her generous contribution to Fair Vote from the Fandom Trumps Hate auction earlier this year. I hope you like it!

“Dad?” 

“Yes, Ben,” Han replied as they walked down the hallway toward the bedroom where Leia was still asleep, at least where she had been an hour before when he had left to wake Ben and start making breakfast in bed. 

“Why isn’t Mama awake yet? Is she sick,” the four-year-old asked, far too loud for a covert mission such as this. To be fair, Han couldn’t blame Ben  _ too  _ much for being loud and a little too excited, it wasn’t often that he was included in something this secretive. 

“Shhhh, Ben,” Han said as they made their way down the hallway toward the master bedroom, a breakfast tray filled with all of Leia’s favorites and a hot cup of coffee in Han’s hands and a small vase with a bunch of gardenias in Ben’s. “We have to be quiet.” 

“Why Dad,” Ben asked, giving his father an inquisitive look. He was at that wonderful yet frustrating stage of childhood that Han  _ thought _ he had looked forward to. Every question, every statement, every instruction had come with “Why?” As much as he got worked up easily over it now, before too long it would be gone and Han would miss it. 

“Because we don’t want your mom to know what we’re doing. It’s a surprise.” 

“What’s ‘surprise’ mean? Like a birthday party,” Ben asked, nearly slipping with the vase. Han could feel his heart stop in his chest for a moment before his son, a five-year-old with the best reflexes he had ever seen on a kid, caught it just before it hit the ground, barely spilling any water. 

Han took a deep breath and bumped Ben’s shoulder just a bit since he couldn’t pat him on the head like he usually did. “Yeah, kind of. It’s not your mom’s birthday though, it’s Mother’s Day. A day all about Mom.” 

Leia smiled as she heard Han and Ben outside in the hall, speaking far louder than they would if they were truly trying to surprise her. Or perhaps Han was just distracted enough by Ben to forget she could hear them. She stood from the bed and moved toward the door, peering out to look at her husband and son as they failed so dramatically at keeping their surprise a secret. 

Slowly Han steadied the tray in his hands as they walked down the hallway toward the bedroom again, barely missing Leia quickly moving away from the door and curling up in bed again, hoping that she looked like she had just woke. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mama,” Ben said, or more accurately  _ shouted _ , as soon as the door to the bedroom opened. He ran to the bed, climbing in and giving Leia a hug only he could give her, tight and with a vase full of water spilled all over the bedspread. It seemed that not even the Force could keep Ben from his excitement. 

Both Han and Leia laughed, not able to help themselves as Leia kissed Ben gently and Han extracted him from the bed. 

“It really is a happy Mother’s Day.”


End file.
